1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of fitness equipments, and more particularly to a fitness ball chair provided for placing and positioning a conventional fitness ball, allowing users to do more and safer fitness exercises, and offering a good way of storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, people have chronic diseases such as mood disorder, manic depression, insomnia and even obesity caused by pressure of life, and these chronic diseases are generally the result of lacking appropriate and regular exercises and habits, and moderate exercises are an effective way to stay healthy and keep fit and are very helpful to maintain good metabolism and physical strength.
Therefore, various types of fitness equipments are available in the market to provide all kinds of exercises and fitness effects to users. Wherein, fitness ball is an exercise tool that combines fitness exercise with a ball sport. With the advantage of a light weight, the fitness ball which is an inflatable ball made of a PVC material becomes increasingly popular. Through the contact of the fitness ball with human body, the inflatable design of such ball is capable of providing a soft support effect to the user's body, achieving a preliminary massage effect to promote blood circulation of the user.
The fitness ball exercise is a comprehensive and diversified exercise that trains muscles at major parts such as abdomen, back and waist of the users. In cooperation with the slow and rhythmic breathing and different stretching and pressing motions during the exercise, the fitness ball exercise achieves the effects of contracting, supporting and massaging the muscles as well as burning fats. In addition, the exerciser's focus and the endurance of the exerciser's limbs and vertebra are improved during the exercise process.
However, the structure of a conventional fitness ball is very large, which is very inconvenient to inflate and deflate the fitness ball, and thus it is difficult to store the ball after finishing the exercise. Further, the fitness ball does not move in a specific direction, so that there is a potential risk to children if the ball is placed freely anywhere. Even if there are places to store the ball, it will occupy and waste too much space, not just failing to play its role only, but also resulting in awkward appearance and inconvenience of use. During the process of the fitness ball exercise, the ball may be moved unintentionally due to the exerciser's wrong movement, and the exerciser may lose support, fall, or get hurt. Therefore, a fixing disk for fixing the fitness ball was introduced to the market, but the structural design of such fixing disk generally does not provide to much contact with the surface of the fitness ball, so that when the fitness ball is pressed and deformed, the fall may be separated from the fixing disk. Obviously, the conventional fitness ball still has potential risks and requires further improvements.
Therefore, the inventor of the present invention designed and developed a fitness ball chair in accordance with the present invention to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks and problems of the prior art.